The Question
by lilytimes
Summary: Sam has a question he needs to ask Bella on Valentine's day.


**So…. I was meant to post this on Valentine's day, but with the horrible year I've had this year, I'm only getting around to it now….. and I hope you like this Sam/Bella pairing. All mistakes are my own.**

**Lily. **

Sam nervously ran his hands along his dress pants.

He couldn't believe that he was about to make the biggest step in his life, sure he had done this a total of two times before hand but this he knew would be the last time he ever asked someone this question.

He had thought that Emily was his soul mate after all she was his imprint; the gods had chosen her for him.

But it wasn't until he had seen Bella Swan that he realised that the wolf gods were wrong.

It was as soon as he held the small slip of a girl in his arms when the leach had left her in the forest he could see all of the manipulative behaviour his own imprint had done.

What type of woman tricks there cousins boyfriend into sleeping with them.

What type of woman steals her cousin's fiancé?

Not to mention the other things she had done in the year since Sam had imprinted.

Bella was like his guardian angel, he felt warmth and love from her on a daily base.

She was the reason everything in his life had turned out the way it was meant to.

Sure he was a dead man for a while, shivering and screaming like a man going through withdrawals, but his pack brothers had carried him through the forest to Bella's window where he had sat curled up within himself until she had seen.

Jared had explained the legends to her, and then Paul had phased to show her the truth.

Even when Jared had explained that for some reason Bella was linked to Sam even though he had an imprint she was understanding, and agreed to try and see him everyday until this thing went away.

That night none of us had the heart to inform her that it simply wouldn't go away.

He was glad that they hadn't decided to tell her then and there that she was stuck with him for the rest of her life having to share him with Emily.

She had told him once that she would have ran for the hills and never returned, she would have thought that he was exactly like Edward if they had informed her of her bond to Sam in the earlier days.

The more time Sam spent with Bella the more his bonds to Emily seemed to snap.

He remembered walking into Emily house and feeling as though his world have been shrouded in darkness and Emily was the only light there was, he remembered as everything around her began to feel in, all the colours and sounds, everything seemed to bright compared to Emily, who didn't stir any sort of feelings.

There was nothing there.

He remembered bursting into laughter, with Emily demanding to know what his problem was.

He had spun her in a circle, before shouting for joy and running out the front door.

He'd run human all the way to Bella's little house in Forks and shouted for her to come out.

An irate Charlie had answered the door instead.

"Sam, what are you thinking about?"

Sam spun around to smile at the woman he owned his whole life to.

"you" he stated as he took in her blood red dress that hugged her covers, her hair pulled up into a pony tail with what Sam guessed was the wooden hair clip Paul had gifted her with for her birthday last year, she only wore a little bit of dark eye shadow, and some red lip tint, the silver chain pendent with the tear drop pearl hung down to the gentle swell of her breast, making my breath hitch lightly "your beautiful" he whispered.

It wasn't an imprint.

But to him it felt like he not only found his soul mate he found his destiny and future all rolled up into a sweet little package.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Uley" Bella stated, as she approached him, her hips swaying slightly as she walked, coming to stop in front of him.

There lips meet in a tender kiss, before Bella pulled away and looked around the house at the red roses and candles that littered every surface in Sam's house "did you do all this for Valentine's day?"

Sam nodded "this one's special" wrapping her up into his arms he kissed the top of her head.

"How so?" Bella asked "it's not our first Valentine's Day; we spent that in the pouring rain in the middle of the forest."

Sam chuckled as he remembered that.

He had abducted her from her school, and dragged her kicking and screaming into the forest and away from Mike Newton and his grabby hands, he had dropped her to the ground and slammed his lips on hers quicker then it took her to draw another breath, of course at the time he was still with Emily but it had felt so right like he was meant to do it.

Of course it ended with her slapping him silly, and them arguing in the rain.

She couldn't understand back then why they were so draw to each other, and it wasn't until Jacob phased that she ended up putting two and two together.

Of course they had ended up arguing about it well into the night, only calming down when Paul and Jacob intervened, he was grateful that his pack brothers stepped in and saved him from the 5ft terror that he had grown to love.

"No it certainly isn't it" Sam chuckled "there's a little less rain."

"And slaps being dealt" Bella added drily "or am I still needed to slap some sense into you?"

Sam shook his head as he kissed her lightly "nope, I promise I'll behave."

Bella snorted as she turned in his arms, pushing herself flash against his chest as she surveyed all the candles "this really is beautiful Sam."

Sam could hear the but on the end, a lot of Bella's thoughts had buts on the end "but?" he asked as he kissed the side of her neck.

"I don't want to burn down the forest again" she stated drily "me and fire aren't a good mix remember."

Sam snorted

Oh he remembered, he had thought he had lost his little spit fire when he had gotten word that there was a fire near the cliffs.

He didn't know whether to laugh or to put her over his knee when they had came across her with a lighter in her hand, not just any lighter the lighter he carried around in his own pocket.

The little minx had stolen his lighter and set fire to a leach, half the national forest and burnt the whole left side of her body.

Even with the little scars across her arm she was still beautiful.

"I'll blow them out" Sam stated as he moved away from her to the closest candle.

"No" she called as she grabbed his hand "there gorgeous Sam, leave them, just make sure that none of them start a fire alright."

Sam nodded, as he lead her over to the small table in the centre of the room, helping her into the chair, he knelt in front of her "I know I'm meant to serve you a home cooked meal, but we both know I burn water so I decided I'll do this before we eat whatever I know you have brought over in the truck."

Bella laughed "it's just some turkey sandwiches" she blushed prettily "I knew you wouldn't want to cook after the last time I ate something of yours."

"We don't know that gave you food poisoning, now shush" he demanded as he fiddled with his pocket in his pants "I need to ask you something that's really important."

"Ok" Bella breathed, as she sat up straighter "are you sure about what your going to ask me, I mean we've only really been dating for a year or so." Her hand coming up to cover his that rested on her knee "I'd say yes if you asked by the way"

"To me it seems like we've dated for three years" Sam reminded her "and I'm glad you're going to say yes, now I don't need to ask."

Slapping his shoulder lightly, Bella made a motion that she was zipping her lips.

"Bella" Sam began "I know to you this seems like we're moving to fast, when really we're not, I mean you helped me brake an imprint, and you take care of all the pack, as well as me, your beautiful, your funny and your wise beyond your years." Taking another deep breath he removed the little wooden box from his pants "will you move in with me?"

Bella blinked lightly before staring at him "move in with you?" she asked

"Yeah" Sam rubbed the back of his neck "I mean that's what you thought I was asking right."

"Yes Sam I'll move in with you" Bella stated "but I thought you would of asked me something else" she confessed as she took the little wooden box from his hands, and attempt to open it.

Sam chuckled lightly before taking the box from her hand, and opening it for her. "You thought I was asking you to marry me?"

"Well" Bella fidgeted as she reached for the box; with a gasp she nearly dropped it.

Inside the carved wood, sat the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen, it looked to be made of polished wood, with an opal surrounded by three diamonds. "Sam?" she asked.

"I'm asking Bella" he stated as he cupped her jaw "marry me?"

"Oh god Sam" she sobbed "yes, yes I'll marry you tomorrow if you'll let me" kissing him, she linked her hands around the back of his neck.

"I love you" he stated, as he broke the kiss.

Grabbing the box off the table, he grabbed the ring out and slid it on her finger.

"I love you to" Bella stated as she wiped at her tears.

Kissing her, Sam pulled her into his arms.

He could believe that they finally had a Valentine's Day go right for one.

**So…what do you all think?**

**Lily.**


End file.
